


Worrywart

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Tumblr Request Fics [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, boys being boyssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is hiding wounds from Fili and the blond is determined to inspect him to gain some peace of mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worrywart

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a request from greyfoxsoul on tumblr. They requested Durincest scar/scratch kink :D

Fili noticed it when Kili was scouting ahead with him the night after their run in with the troll trio. He stepped gingerly on his left side, and hissed whenever anything brushed his hip on that side. Fili told him time and time again that every injury was worth having a look at to avoid it getting worse or infected and Kili ignored him most of those times.

He waited to confront Kili about it until they were done the scouting for that evening and were heading back to camp. Fili opened up the topic by saying;

“You’re limping.”

“Twisted my ankle is all,” Kili told him, and Fili could tell he struggled not to wince as he cleared a wide log and landed on his bad leg. “In a couple of days I’ll be alright.”

“I’d like you to let Oin have a look at it in the meantime. Or let me, if you don’t want to show him. I promise I won’t tell Thorin.”

“No need,” Kili said, voice edged with pain at his injury and irritation at his brother. “Because I’m not a baby anymore and I can handle being a little beaten up.”

“Apparently you’re not understanding what I’m saying. Either I take a look at it here and get some peace of mind, or I’ll hold you down back at camp and look at it and the entire Company will know you’ve been concealing an injury and will never be able to trust you with your own health again.” Fili said and Kili threw him the dirtiest look he could manage. “You’ll be back to being the baby. Even Ori lets his brothers look him over after a fight and he’s younger than you are.”

“Fine,” Kili growled and stopped, sinking down onto a large mossy boulder on the edge of the path. When Fili told him to show him the bruising up his left side, Kili did. He laid his jacket and layers of shirts on the boulder next to him and rolled his eyes as Fili moved in to look at the red-purple bruise running down his ribcage and over his hip. He traced his fingers over it and prodded at it gently, eliciting gasps from Kili. When he asked if it was from the trolls Kili nodded.

“Your ankle’s from that too?” Fili asked and Kili nodded again, already starting to toe his left boot off so Fili could look it over. Once Fili finished probing at Kili’s swollen ankle and pivoting it to see what hurt most, he asked; “Is there anything else I should know about?” 

Kili hesitated and mumbled something. When Fili asked him to speak up he said; “I’ve got scrapes down the back of my legs from getting dragged around. They’re nothing to worry about though, Oin has seen them.”

“But can I see them? So I can be assured that my brother is alright?” Kili knew Fili was just doing this out of care and love, but it was holding them up and it was really unnecessary. In order to expedite the process so they could get back to camp and get some food into them, Kili unlaced his breeches and let them drop to the ground, then turned around so his back faced his brother.

Fili was afforded a rather exquisite view of Kili’s lean muscled back down to where he was covered by his underthings, on the other side of which were Kili’s thighs, indeed marked with long red scrapes down the back of them. Fili nudged him forward a little and Kili bent at the waist slightly, bracing his hands against the boulder.

Fili moved down and ran his hands over the marks, hot to the touch with irritation, hotter than flesh should be. They weren’t crawling with infection though so Fili wasn’t terribly worried about them and he moved to stand back up and tell Kili to get dressed again so they could move on but found himself distracted by a long hatched scar running down Kili’s back. Now that he was actually looking, squinting in the fleeing daylight, he saw many more, including an irregularly shaped burn on one of his brother’s hips and what looked to be deep punctures in one of his shoulders. He traced his fingers over the burn and felt Kili stiffen. “What was this from?”

“Fell against a hot wood stove when I was drunk,” Kili answered, and Fili imagined his cheeks were probably a lovely pink. He swirled his fingers over the bumps and ridges of it and he felt Kili shiver. When Fili drew a path along the long mark that ran the entire length of his back and had healed in a particularly ugly way, Kili explained. “That was when I got into a brawl at the pub. Some drunk old human got me from behind and gashed me open pretty badly. The barkeep stitched me up and he was half in the bag too so he did a bloody awful job of it and it healed up badly.” For this one Fili chose to follow the path of his fingers with his tongue, making Kili gasp and arch.

He placed his hands on Kili’s hips and pulled him so he stood up straight again while he mouthed at the side of his brother’s neck. His lips travelled to Kili’s shoulder and he nipped at the puncture marks and Kili just laughed. “You’re going to think I am an extremely stupid drunk, but those scars are from a bet I lost while drunk. In fact, I was so inebriated that night that I don’t really remember the pain.”

“What did you have done to you?”

“I had to choose between having my hair shorn or getting branded with a fire poker.” When Fili gave him an incredulous look Kili laughed. “You would choose to part with your braids, brother?”

“No, you are right, Kili. You can hide a brand, but all would know of your loss if you were to be shorn.” Fili admitted and smirked a bit. “Though every tavern in Middle Earth should know better than to feed you ale or wine by now, since you seem to get into trouble whenever you drink.”

“Only when you’re not there to take care of me,” Kili said and the irritation he had felt when Fili was babying him had all but dissolved. He felt teeth nibbling at the nape of his neck and he shuddered. “Shouldn’t we get back to camp?”

“We will, just give me a moment.” He kissed a wet trail down the bar-brawl scar and he made no move to let Kili get dressed. When Kili asked what he was doing he said; “I’ve got to memorize everything about your body. The next time I get you naked like this you might have a half a dozen new scars. I’d much rather remember all the marks you got from stupid drunken accidents than ones you’ll surely get from me failing to protect you.”

Kili meant to roll his eyes and tell Fili he didn’t need protecting, he wasn’t some maiden. He was cut off by Fili pulling him hard against his chest. Fili buried his head in Kili’s hair where it fell on his shoulders and Kili fell silent when he heard the quiet hitch in Fili’s breath and felt the sobs as they wracked him. If cuddling him like he was still a baby made Fili feel better and more secure then Kili could give him that.


End file.
